Ouran's Lily
by ChibiGaaraCookie
Summary: This story is title "Ouran's Lily" because the main character's name, Sayuri, means lily in Japanese.


#1: Arrival

The plane arrived in Japan around two o' clock that afternoon. The air was crisp and warm that summer day. My short blonde hair hung slightly in my eyes, obstructing my view. I swept it out of my vision and awed at the beauty of Japan. The mountains were gigantic, the water was an amazing blue, and I just couldn't help but awe. I sighed when I saw the white limo pull up in front of me. I asked, no, begged my father not to do something extraordinary when I arrived. Yet he still does. I sling my bag over my shoulder and pull open the limo's door. I sit down and see a note on the seat in front of me. I pick it up.

It read: _"Dear Sayuri, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come pick you up. Something came up today. You will be attending Ouran Academy with your brother. You have known you had a brother living here in Japan. But he knows nothing of you. In return, you know nothing of him. Not how he looks, how he talks, nothing. I will tell you one thing: he has blond hair just like yours. Love, your father. P.'t forget to stop by the Principal's to office to pick up a uniform."_

I sighed. That was just like father. Putting work ahead of his own daughter that he hasn't seen since she was born. I couldn't wait to see my older brother. If I can find out who he is. _'He has blond hair just like mine.'_ I thought as I leaned against the edge of the limo window. _'I wonder if he has blue eyes like mine too.'_I heard a tap at the window that separated me from the driver.

I lift my head from my hand. "Yes?" I ask. "We're here miss." the driver said. "Oh." I blinked. "Thank you, and please, call me Sayuri." He nodded and I opened my door. I closed it behind me with a soft thud. I sigh once more. _'I can just tell that this isn't going to be an ordinary day.'_I thought. I put my bag over my shoulder and walk towards the Principal's office. I knocked twice on his door. "Come in." he called.

I pushed open the door and he was sitting behind a large wooden desk, writing down something. I cleared my throat. "Ah! You must be the new student!" he jumped up from his seat quickly. I lept back in surprise, gripping my chest, urging my heart to slow down. "I have your uniform back here. One moment please." he said to me. He reaches beneath his desk and pulls out a yellow dress. I made a disgusted look.

"Don't like it?" he says. "To be truthful, no. No, not really." I tried to pull my gaze from the bright yellow dress but couldn't. "Well, all we have left is the boy's uniform. If you are interested." he says slowly. "Yes!" I blurted. I cleared my throat again. "I mean, I would greatly appreciate that." I bowed slightly. "All right then." He pushes a button on the caller on his desk. "Please pick up a boy's uniform from storage." he said into a small mic. "Right away." a female voice said from the speaker.

I sat in one of the chairs and took my bag from my shoulder. I rummaged in my bag and pulled out my book. It was unnaturally quiet with the principal sitting in front of me, absently writing on a piece of paper. Finally, after about ten minutes, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he called.

The door creaked open and a short woman stepped through, carrying a purple-blue uniform. "Here you go miss." she hands me the uniform and rushed out the door. "Okay miss. We won't see you until tomorrow. Please change into your uniform if you want to roam the halls right now. And go visit your classroom as well." he said. I bowed slightly again and left the room. I found a restroom and changed into my uniform. I sighed when I looked in the mirror. _'I look like such a guy!'_ I thought.

I grabbed my messenger bag and entered the hallway. No one was in the halls at that time so I started to hum. I looked at the paper I was given to find my class. I found the room and it seemed like they were done with class and their class rep was speaking. I was entering the school as a first year. I walked to nearly the back of the class and sat down. I looked up and the entire class was staring at me. "What is it?" I snapped.

They looked away at that point. All except three people; a brown haired guy and twins. All three of them looked at each other then stood. They left the class in a hurry. _'What was that about?'_ I wondered. I shrugged and sat back in my chair.

"Yeah boss. A new kid is joining our class tomorrow." Kaoru said. "And the three of us think he'd be a great member for the Host Club." Hikaru finished. "That's right. He seems like he'd fit pretty well with us. Aside from his slight temper." Haruhi answered. Kyoya pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "We could use a new member Tamaki. Our usual people seem to be getting pretty bored with the same seven of us." he said.

Tamaki was laying on one of the couches, spinning a rose in his hand. He stopped it then put it back in the vase. He stands, his back to everyone. "What do you think Hunny and Mori?" he asked them. "I think it's a great idea!" Hunny said excitedly. "Sure." Mori answered. Tamaki turned and dropped his fist into his palm. "It's settled then! We'll ask this new kid to join tomorrow morning!"


End file.
